<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stuck With Me by SaraJaye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22396834">Stuck With Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye'>SaraJaye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, Chocolate Box Treat, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, brief mention of sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:28:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22396834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Forsyth gets sick, Python's stuck playing nurse, and truth be told he's glad for it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fols | Forsyth/Python</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Chocolate Box - Round 5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stuck With Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/gifts">EvilMuffins</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The trouble with Forsyth wasn't that he worked too hard, but that he worked when he shouldn't be. The fool had obviously been coming down with something for the past few days, but every time someone tried to get him to rest, he'd tell them he would when he was tired enough. Then he wouldn't be "tired enough" until just after sundown.</p><p>Today would have been the day he collapsed in a heap during training if Python hadn't taken one look at him the moment he woke up and wrestled him back into bed.</p><p>"Stay while I get Tatiana, or else I'll have to tie you down." Forsyth smiled weakly.</p><p>"It's too early in the morning for-"</p><p>"For once, I'm not talking about sex," Python said. "<i>Stay.</i>"</p><p>Thankfully, he did for the entire fifteen minutes it took Python to find Tatiana. Apparently something was going around and she'd been trying to round up anyone who was so much as sniffling; at least half the Deliverance was down for the count. Luckily, it was just a little cold that wasn't supposed to last more than a day or two. Tatiana left some medicine with them, told them to find her if they needed anything else, and left to check on the others.</p><p>"Well, looks like I'm playing nurse today," Python said, pouring a cup of the sticky, bitter-smelling medicine. Forsyth sat up and actually drank the whole thing down without so much as a grimace. <i>Must be easier when you can't smell or taste anything, huh.</i></p><p>"There's no need." Forsyth flopped back against the pillow. "I intend on fully honoring Miss Tatiana's orders to stay in bed." He coughed a little. "I couldn't move so much as a finger if I tried." Python smiled, sitting down at the edge of the bed.</p><p>"You're being awfully good about this whole thing, I gotta say. When we were kids, you used to get antsy if you so much as had to stay inside for a day," he said. "I know we're not kids anymore, but, you know, old habits die hard."</p><p>"Indeed..." Forsyth smiled a little. "I'm not overly fond of the idea, but I'm no longer a child. I know my limits."</p><p>"So much that you kept going for days before you finally got too sick to leave the bed?" Python teased, patting the other's knee under the covers. Forsyth groaned.</p><p>"You'll never let me live that down, will you?"</p><p>"Nah, I'll let it slide. It looks like you'll be making this nurse job easier than I thought." Python tucked the covers more snugly around him. "But I'm still staying here with you. I mean, I'd be a pretty lousy boyfriend if I didn't...plus, I kinda owe you for sticking around for a week when I hurt my shooting arm and couldn't fight for a whole week."</p><p>"Heh..." Forsyth closed his eyes. "Well, that's what we do for each other, right? Stick together?" he murmured. "Besides, I'll sleep better if you're here with me." Python's cheeks flushed, it wasn't like Forsyth to get so sappy even when he was sick.</p><p>"I mean, I'll have to leave to get you food if you're hungry later, but other than that?" He squeezed his boyfriend's shoulder. "You're stuck with me."</p><p>"Good." Forsyth yawned, closing his eyes and burying his face in the pillow. Python shifted a little closer, smoothing Forsyth's hair a little and laying a hand over his. <i>Looks like I won't be taking any naps today, huh.</i></p><p>Oh, well. Few things in life were worth missing out on a nap for, and Forsyth was all of them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>